


Poison of Choice

by BendyDick



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Omega Verse, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BendyDick/pseuds/BendyDick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omega Jim is angry at alphas and he takes it out on his alpha Sebastian in the cleverest way he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poison of Choice

One of the first things an omega is told is that alphas are better than them. Alphas are there to protect them, be their shelter and their freedom. Jim Moriarty from a young age never bought that. He was smarter than any alpha he’d ever met. Jim growled under his breath as he focused on mixing the right amount of chemicals together. Didn’t want to kill those alphas, just knock them down a peg. 

He came up with the idea in a meeting, right before one of his heats. He could feel his dampness seeping into the fabric of his pants. The mobster’s nose started flaring up, as did Sebastian’s and instantly they were both on him, Sebastian trying to pull him away from the feral alpha and the alpha trying to pull down his pants. 

The alphas were monsters. It was as simple as that. They thought since they got angry when turned on and had muscle they were better. They were so wrong. So very, very wrong. Jim smiled as he poured the last ingredient into the test tube and put a cork onto the top. He watched it ferment in its anaerobic state until all the condensation on the vial was a deep purple. Then with a giggle he poured it into a glass with Sebastian’s favorite rum. The purple color swirled around the bottom before fading into a deep gold like the rest of the liquid, perfectly undetectable. 

“Jamie,” Sebastian called not a second after Jim had slid back the now clean test tube into his chemistry case and stashed it away. “How is my little omega, is he able to walk after that heat, you were very excitable this time weren’t you.” 

Every hair on Jim’s body stood up and his teeth gritted along each other before he gained control again and twisted his lips into a little smile, grabbed the glass and bounced out to greet his alpha. “I was and you were so kind to take care of me.” He offered up the glass while pressing a kiss to Sebastian’s chin. 

Sebastian smiled at the gesture, bending over to press his lips to his omega then taking the glass before sitting in his chair. “I am glad to see you are getting use to me. I know we had some issues but I hope you understand how kind I am to you.” 

Jim had to bite his tongue not to answer. The alpha was only being kind according to what normally would happen. Jim had avoided binding for as long as he could. He took suppressants and used a toy when he needed to but after escaping from the omega house at seventeen he swore he’d never go back to that life of mindless servitude. He ran with criminals who didn’t give two shits, he built himself an empire and the only reason he was caught after three years was because Sebastian’s had a clever nose. He was grateful that Sebastian allowed him to keep his business though. Most alphas didn’t like letting their omegas out of the house. 

Jim’s eyes sparkled as the liquid was poured down Sebastian’s throat unsuspectingly. A little bubble of pride rose up in him and he claimed his spot next to Sebastian’s feet just waiting for it to take effect. 

“Aren’t you going to ask me about my day?” Sebastian asked after a few moments of browsing through mind numbing TV programs. 

“Sorry sir, how was your day.” 

Sebastian smiled and reached his hand down to ruffle Jim’s hair. “Good, I shot the man you asked me to. Was a clean job as always.” 

“As I should hope.” 

“Or what dear.” Jim didn’t answer, just continued to let his hair be fondled and did his best not to snarl. Sebastian turned on some sports match that Jim didn’t care about. The chatter of announcers and the sounds of cheers were practically putting him to sleep until he heard a loud groan from above him and his lips twisted into a grin. 

Sebastian was all but humping his chair, switching his position every few seconds and biting his hand to keep from making noise. His prick wasn’t hard in his pants but the shaking his hid body gave away his need. His face was bright red and eyes fluttering back. Lost. So utterly lost. 

“Is my alpha horny?” Jim cooed, standing and turning off the TV. “Does he need taken care of?” 

“You did this.” Sebastian hissed, pushing his arse down against his leather recliner. “Sod off!” 

“See, I think someone needs to have their hole stretched so they stop being such an emotional wreck.” Sebastian’s blue eyes glared up Jim’s dark ones and he just grunted. Clearly he wasn’t there yet, but he would be. Such a silly little alpha. “Call me once you can’t stand it. If you touch yourself, you know it’ll only make it worse.” With that he turned and pranced off into the back of the house to where his computers were tucked away. 

Sebastian lasted longer than he thought he would. He was almost through breaking the code for the atm down the street when he started to hear the whimpers again. “Jamie! Ya fucking twat! Jamie…” It almost sounded like the blond was crying. Jim couldn’t help but giggle. 

He set down his laptop and bounced his way back to the living room to find Sebastian rutting against the floor. “Oh sweety, you should see yourself. Are you wet for me?” Sebastian shook his head and whimpered, pressing his whole body against the floor over and over again in desperate attempts to ease the burn Jim knew he was feeling. “I should film you, show all your little alpha buddies how good you look in your heats.” 

“Please…” 

Jim giggled and clapped his hands in front of him. “Beg me to touch you.” 

“I demand that you touch me.” Sebastian snarled, baring his teeth and growling. “Do as I command omega.” 

“No. See, you don’t know how to fix this do you? But I do. So beg.” Sebastian shook his head and tried to pull himself off the floor but even just the sensation of his cock and arse dragging across the carpet sent him back into a fit of rutting and moaning. 

Jim claimed Sebastian’s recliner, stepping over the man’s body to get to it. He rested his feet on one of the leather arm just to annoy the other. “I am waiting dear.” 

“Fuck off.” Sebastian snarled, rocking his hips futilely into the carpet. He wouldn’t get anywhere like that. Jim just blinked and shrugged. 

“Does it hurt?” Sebastian whimpered; face turning a marvelous shade of hot pink. “Is your hole just aching to be pounded?” The sniper keened and nodded his head with obvious confusion. “That’s your hormones dear. Who is the omega now? Beg for me like you should have. ”

Sebastian looked so confused, face contorted into a grimace as his body betrayed him and ached. His arse wouldn’t stop clenching down on nothing, driving himself crazy. It was like a fire had started in his stomach and he just wanted it cooled. Despite how horny he felt though his cock refused to get hard, it just sat there pointlessly between his legs and for the first time his muscle was getting him nowhere. 

“Tell me what to do.” He finally grunted out. 

“Beg my dear idiot. Beg for me to fix it.” 

“Jamie! Please, please will you fix it for me?” Jim growled and shot from the seat to pinch the man’s chin between his fingers and force him to look up. 

“My name is Jim. Not Jamie. James if you must.” 

Fear flashed behind Sebastian’s eyes and he nodded. His whole body felt a wave of warmth, begging for those long fingers to be touching him somewhere else, everywhere, he wanted them everywhere. He felt himself lean down and let his tongue pull across one before slipping it into his mouth and suckling. “Please James.” He begged around the digit. “Make it better, I-I…” The words were so foreign to him but one look up at the curious eyes watching him and they spilled forth. “I can’t.”

“There’s a good boy. Who’s a good little alpha?” Jim scratched at the hair behind the man’s ear and cooed, “You are, you’re the good little alpha. Get undressed.” Sebastian’s cheeks were bright red and he shook his head no. “Do you want it to get worse?” Another wave came crashing down upon him only this time it left him screaming with want, his limbs aching, his arse dry and clenching and he knew it needed to be over. 

Slowly he managed to get to his knees, he tugged his tee shirt off, ignoring the remarks about how cute his chest and nipples were and then shimmed out of his trousers and pants which left him panting and shaking. “Please….” 

“Touch yourself. Your body isn’t good enough for me to touch you yet. You are pathetic.” Sebastian whimpered shaking his head as he reached down to stroke at his placid cock. “No.” Jim barked, slapping away the fingers. “Your cock is meaningless; work yourself open for my seed.” Sebastian’s eyes went wide in terror but he needed something, anything to realize the pressure building up inside him. 

“Please…” He whispered, seemingly the only thing his mind could think of other than the pain and the want. The want was almost as bad as the pain. It was so strong. It hurt so much. His organs didn’t know what they were going through. He didn’t have the right parts that the hormones were searching for so they were bouncing off everything, mingling in his kidneys and liver before settling on his prostate and just making it throb. His poor prick was trapped in a limbo of pain and pleasure to over whelmed to figure out which it should feel and so it just ached. His nipples felt raw like someone had been pulling them due to all the glands trying to take the pressure away from his rectum. It didn’t work, the drug was all positive feedback through his body- pumping out more and more hormones until something happened, until he was knotted. “Oh god… please!” 

His finger’s traveled down under his member and prodded at his first sphincter pushing through with a burning sensation and Jim couldn’t look away. Sebastian was so afraid and it showed in the contortion of his usually quite handsome masculine features. His fingers were shoving greedily into his hole, tearing him open but Jim knew that the initial relief probably blocked the pain. First it was one next it was three and the leap left giddy flutters in the teen’s stomach. 

“Nothing but a whore like this aren’t you?” Jim stepped away and reached under the chair where he had hidden one of his old toys. “Get nice and wide cause the next part is going to stretch you so far.” Sebastian keened but rocked as hard as he could against his digits, reaching down his other hand in attempts to fuck that as well. It was a tragic scene and Jim loved it. 

“You are very excitable this time Basher.” He praised watching the relief start to fade as Sebastian’s body asked for more, needed more. “Tell me what you want.” 

“James!” Sebastian screeched, hips arching upwards to try and regain that feeling he had lost. Trying to find a spot to touch that would make it all go away. “I-I need…” 

“Say it.” 

“I need you!” 

Jim smiled and blinked down at his stupid alpha then spit. “You aren’t good enough for me. You are filthy, you and all your alpha scum. You disgust me. I should leave you here to fuck yourself silly on your own fingers. You’d have done it to me!” 

Sebastian opened his eyes which had closed when the pain started to be too much. Jim’s face was so angry, his brows furled together and nose flaring out. He hadn’t meant to hurt the boy, he had just wanted his omega. “S-sorry…” Sebastian chocked out, humping down on his fingers even though all the relief was gone. 

“No you aren’t, don’t lie to me! I know when you are lying! You are nothing but a dirty dog. Nothing better than a rapist!” Jim threw the large dildo down at the man and stomped back over to the chair. “Push that into you, no spit, let your own juices take care of it.” 

The fake prick was huge. Almost bigger than a fist with a large knot in the middle. It wouldn’t fit up inside Sebastian, that thing couldn’t fit inside him but he grabbed it all the same and gave it and Jim a glance before pulling out his fingers with a groan and pushing it against his hole. 

It didn’t slide in, it didn’t even go anywhere. It just shoved against Sebastian’s loose hole as he screamed out for mercy from the pain that had reached every spore in his body. Every organ, every gland begging for the same thing, looking for the seed of an alpha it couldn’t accept. 

“Too big!” He cried, tears starting to dust his eyelashes as he blinked up at Jim. 

Jim didn’t even move, didn’t even flinch, just rolled his head to the side and sighed, “Then push harder.” 

Sebastian’s throat gave a little crack but he nodded and started to shove it in. It ripped past the first splitcher after a hard push that left Sebastian breathless. With another shove he had it in to the edge of the knot. Tears flowed freely down his cheeks at both the pain in his body and in his torn, bleeding rectum. The blood at least provided some lubrication against the plastic replica and as he started to thrust it in and out himself he was grateful for that. 

“Look at you. Fucking yourself silly.” Jim tutted from his chair, “This is how I feel every month and you think it’s some great kindness that your prick just happens to fill me. No, I will tell you who is providing a great kindness; I am for letting you enter my body. I am because I am allowing you to see me at my weakest Sebastian. That isn’t something to tease me about, something to hold over my head. Do you want me to take pictures of you like this and send it to all the people I work with, so they can see my sniper fucking himself on a fake dick?” Sebastian shook his head no, his breath coming in sharp pants and tears flowing faster. He hadn’t known how he could have known. 

Jim continued with a scowl on his face. “I should Sebastian. I should take pictures of you like this and hang them around MY house. You are mine Sebastian. I chose you. I own you. You belong to me.” 

“Yes!” Sebastian cried, hoping that it would make the pain stop because even the slight relief the dildo was giving him wasn’t enough. “Yes, please!” 

“Stupid Alpha. Push in the knot.” Sebastian keened and closed his eyes against the pain as the bludge ripped him open even more. He just wanted to pain to end, the fire in his veins to go out. “Do you understand what I am saying Sebastian. There is no more domination on your part. I am the stronger one, I am the one pulling the strings and you are nothing more than my pet with a convent cock when I need it.” Sebastian nodded his head and started to scream as the knot slid up within him. He thrust it in and out but all it did was make it worse. 

“Jim, master… ALPHA make it stop!” Sebastian cried, mouth hanging open allowing drool to grease his chest and cheeks and he sobbed. “Please, please, please…” He kept muttering, eyes fluttering as he thrust the knot in deeper almost losing the end of the dildo. 

“Stop you idiot, let it rest, let it find its-” Jim’s face went white and he just stared down at his pet. “I’m so sorry…” Was all he said and Sebastian understood. There was no end. There was no relief. He didn’t have the right parts. His heart leaped up into his throat and he sobbed. His chest shook but he couldn’t give up trying, trying to find a place where the knot would take it all away all he succeed in doing was agitating the already abused skin. 

“I’m so sorry… I’m so, so,so sorry Jim.” Sebastian keep chanting, his chest heaving up and down causing him to look like a fish out of water flopping about with a large flesh color dick popping out of his stretched hole. “I won’t fuck up again. Please, please make it stop…” 

There was nothing Jim could do but curl his legs to his chest and make sure Sebastian didn’t work himself up into a panic attack. He forced himself to listen to every whimper, and every plead even though they made his knot ache deep in his gut. He had messed up; he had acted to rashly and without thinking. He should have known that Sebastian couldn’t relieve himself the way he did. He over looked it, and now his pet was paying the price. 

Eventually the whimpers stopped and Sebastian’s eyes rolled back into his head. Body exhausted from the stress it was under finally giving into rest. “I’m sorry tiger.” Jim murmured standing up from the chair. He pulled the dildo out of his sniper’s hole and took it into the kitchen where he threw it in the trash, he wouldn’t needed it any more. He grabbed a wash cloth and got it wet before returning to the living room. He cleaned away all the blood and drool then applied ointment saved for him to the torn parts of Sebastian’s rectum. It would bring the skin back together quicker and hopefully better. 

There was no way he could lift Sebastian into the bedroom so instead he gathered the pillows and blankets from their bed and made a little nest around them. He snuggled close to his alpha and kissed his nose. 

“I didn’t mean to… I was just angry. You pissed me off; you took my life from me.” Sebastian’s face was tense even in his sleep and soft moans were still seeping out from his parted lips making Jim’s while body ache with remorse. “Ya screwed up big time and I don’t forgive you, but I will try.” Knowing Sebastian couldn’t really hear him made the words possible and he smiled to himself before nuzzling close trying to offer comfort then floated off into his own sleep. 

In the morning Sebastian woke up with none of the burn from the night before and he gave a small sob of relief. He had been so afraid that it would never stop, that he would be forced to beg Jim to kill him and he knew that an omega hurting their alpha that way was enough to kill some of them. He smiled down at the little ball of warmth curled up on his chest and sighed. 

Jim had been correct about a lot of things, especially the things Sebastian could actually remember. Jim was the dominate one; Jim would make the rules from then on. Sebastian was nothing more than a toy for the genius in his arms, he understood that now. Sebastian nuzzled his nose against Jim’s ear and smiled. “Thank you…” 

“Fer what?” Jim grumbled, twisting slightly to find a comfier position. 

“For teaching me a lesson…” 

“Good boy, now sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> Un-edited because I know if I don't post it now then I will second guess myself and never post it. I hope you enjoyed it, please don't be afraid to talk to me! If you spotted a mistake let me know and I will change it, also I just love feed back, it makes me feel all warm and glow-y inside. K, er, thanks for reading, all of you, I love you.


End file.
